The present disclosure is directed generally to resins and, in particular, to aminoplast resins and their use as binders.
Among other aminoplast resins, melamine-formaldehyde resins find wide industrial application. Owing to their characteristic tensile strength and water repellence, their use is noted as binders for cellulosic, fiberglass, and polymeric materials as well as composite blends thereof. Resins without formaldehyde used for substitution of phenolic or aminoplast resins are desired due to regulatory and health concerns. In response, the industry has attempted to put forward aminoplast resins matching the functional benefits of formaldehyde-containing resins.
There exists a continuing need for thermosetting compositions without formaldehyde which perform in many applications like melamine-formaldehyde resins and exhibit for example, tensile strength compared to conventional resins.